Nuestro amor resurgira de las cenizas del pasado
by Miss Taisho
Summary: Kagome ahora una mujer de 21 años va a su nuevo trabajo lo que ella no sabe es que su nuevo jefe es Sesshomaru su primer amor , que pasara cuando se reecuentren y el amor surga nuevamente pero no todo sera tan sencillo aparecera un nuevo amor para la joven Higurashi por lo que ella estará indecisa. pero todo cambiara cuando Sesshomaru y ella se casen por culpa de Inu Taisho


_**Hola queridas lectoras!**_

_**Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni por mas que quisiera**_

_**Advertencias: AU , un poco de Occ , y faltas de ortografía que se me pasan por alto**_

_**Pareja principal: Sesshome**_

* * *

En una mañana lluviosa una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos marrones se despierta perezosamente . No puedo creer que sea mi primer día de trabajo y ya es muy tarde pensó la joven Higurashi que ya contaba con 21 años de edad , el tiempo estaba a su favor se había vuelto una mujer un poco mas alta , estaba mas blanca y su piel era sumamente tersa y delicada , mientras su figura daba mucho que ver para los hombres sus senos de un tamaño normal cintura estrecha tanto que puedes sentir que te pierdes en ellas , sus caderas anchas piernas torneadas y blancas trasero redondo y firme , la joven se observaba viendo todos los cambios que había tenido tiempo atrás había sido una joven con un cuerpo muy menudo , usaba lentes ya que estaba un poco ciega y unos frenos para arreglar sus dientes chuecos y su cuerpo nada desarrollado para las jóvenes de 16 años por lo que ningún chico le ponía atención pero a ella simplemente no le importaba le bastaba con tener la atención de el , el su primer amor pero también uno de sus errores mas grandes

Kagome se observaba y pensaba todas las cosas del pasado con una cierta melancolía y un rencor que desechaba al momento de sentirlo

- Me tengo que apurar o sino no llego - pensó la joven con un poco de preocupación

Solo se podía ver a una chica corriendo de un lado a otro por un departamento amplio para una sola persona , Kagome se vistió lo mas rápido posible con una falda negra a medio muslo que comenzaba desde la cintura alta ,una crop top que le tapaba hasta el ombligo blanca con rayas negras una chaqueta ejecutiva negra , unos tacos negros y por ultimo su cartera banca , Kagome cogió su cabello y se hizo una coleta alta , se maquilló levemente y se vio en el espejo , sonrió satisfactoriamente y salio rumbo a las empresas Taisho hoy era su primer día y no se podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde , cogió un taxi maldiciendo no haberse comprado un auto antes , así empieza el día de Kagome Higurashi

Por otro lado de la ciudad en una zona muy lujosa se puede apreciar un departamento con excelente gusto de decoración , en ese departamento tan lujoso pero también tan frío se encontraba un joven muy apuesto , alto y blanco con unos raros cabellos platinados y largos pero lo mas extraño eran sus ojos color ámbar una rara combinación para muchos pero ellos contrastaba muy bien con su cabello y su piel , su cuerpo muy fornido , el es el magnate Sesshomaru Taisho , joven de 24 años años conocido por su gran físico y por sus grandes hazañas en el mundo de los negocios , el salia de su departamento a su empresa tenia tiempo de sobra según su reloj faltaba una hora para entrar a la empresa por lo que no estaba preocupado en lo mas mínimo, cogió su mercedes ultimo modelo y partió rumbo a las empresas Taisho

POV KAGOME

Sali apurada del taxi , tenia un retraso de 25 minutos ojala que Kami se compadezca de mi y mi nuevo jefe no me despida , ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera lo conozco que extraño pensé , pero no le di mucha importancia entre a la gran empresa y vi a secretaria de la parte de abajo ella es como un tipo recepcionista , me sonrió con un poco de pena por lo que maldije talves ya este despedida todos los guardias me miraban raro por Kami media empresa sabe que estoy despedida , cogí el ascensor no había nadie de suerte , ya se iba a cerrar pero una gran mano blanca aparece evitando que se cierre dejando ver a no puede ser es el

POV SESSHOMARU

Llego tarde por culpa del maldito trafico , creo que tengo unos 25 minuto de retraso pero no importa igual yo soy el jefe , deje mi mercedes estacionado y entre a la empresa todo el mundo me saludaba mostrando respeto hacia mi y eso me aumentaba el ego , vi a una chica que no conocía tomando el ascensor pero lo mas raro era que tenia abierto el cierre de la falda donde dejaba ver sus bragas color rojas , vi que tenia un cierto apuro , antes de que se cerrara la puertas del ascensor metí mi mano y evite que se cerrara dejando ver a la chica de adentro no puede ser es ella

POV NORMAL

- Que haces tu aquí - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo viendo se fulminanteme era una guerra de miradas dorado vs azabache

Sesshomaru entro al ascensor por el escándalo que estaban haciendo

- Ahora si me vas a decir que haces aquí - dijo Kagome muy enojada al ver a Sesshomaru

- Yo no te debo explicaciones - dijo Sesshomaru con su rostro frío como siempre

- Pues ahora me la tendrás que dar

-Hmp

-Sabes Sesshomaru ese es tu principal problema nunca dices nada - dijo exaltada la azabache

Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome , se acerco tanto que ella podía sentir su respiración , Kagome estaba sumamente nerviosa y sentía que sus mejillas ardían , Sesshomaru la iba a besar no podía creerlo , ella ya estaba cerrando los ojos cuando siente que Sesshomaru coge una parte de ella que esta prohibida por lo que termino empujándolo

- Que crees que haces - dijo Kagome molesta

- Hmp molestia - dijo Sesshomaru indiferente

- Que demonios te pasa , me querías tocar el trasero

- Ya quisieras que hiciera eso te estaba subiendo el cierre de la falda , se te ven las bragas - hablo Sesshomaru indiferente mientras Kagome tomaba un color rojo tomate

- ¿COMO? - grito la azabache histericamente , con razón la gente la veía con pena que vergüenza no voy a salir de mi cuarto nunca mas , penso la azabache

-Estúpida - dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del ascensor dejando a una Kagome con un rojo intenso pero de coraje

Kagome sin pensarlo se saco un zapato y antes de que se cerrara las puertas del ascensor , le tiro el zapato a Sesshomaru , el cual le cayo en la ancha espalda del antes nombrado que se giro al ver a la azabache pero ya no vio nada ya que las puertas se habían cerrado , sin que nadie lo viera sonrio por el atrevimiento de la joven azabache ahora todo comenzaba

* * *

**_Continuara?_**

**_Por favor dejen sus reviews , son gratis , aunque seas criticas no importa quiero saber que les parecio_**

**_Miss Taisho_**


End file.
